Amelia Evans
Amelia Evans '''(s/n: E-006) 'is a Pandora and was originally a member of the E-Pandora Project. She was the strongest among all the E-Pandora. After the 11th Nova Clash, she was assigned to be part of the personal detail of her former superior, Scarlett Ohara. She has since joined Scarlett in revolting against the Chevalier. Background Amelia was the leader and strongest of the E-Pandora, many of whom looked up to her. She was the first E-Pandora to try the ''Mark III medicine, which was a failure and almost killed her. Before joining the E-Pandora Project, Amelia lived in London with her younger brother Luke Evans, whom she supported by herself due to their parents abandoning them. Amelia worked multiple jobs in order to pay for Luke's medical treatment. In 2064, Amelia had no choice but to volunteer for the E-Pandora Project in order to secure treatment for Luke, whose condition had deteriorated. She became the leader of the E-Pandora after defeating Jina Purpleton. Appearance When introduced, Amelia had long white hair with one bang (which is colored crimson) covering her forehead and a part of her right eye. Prior to the Mark III drug testing, she had full, complete crimson hair; the drug drained the color from her hair as it was killing her, save for the small piece of her bangs that survived when they barely saved her life. Following the 11th Nova Clash, Amelia's hair has returned to its original color. She has brown eyes, and her physical structure is that of a average Pandora. Upon joining Scarlett's detail, Amelia wears a sleeveless white button-down shirt with a black mini-skirt. Freezing vol9.jpg|Amelia on the cover of Volume 9 Freezing Zero Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Amelia on the cover of Volume 5 Zero Personality Due her past, having her parents abandon and having to raise her younger brother by herself while working several jobs, Amelia is a very strong willed and determined young woman. During her mock battle with Elizabeth, Amelia was fully willing to continue the fight even though she was beaten, had a concussion, and her stigmata were starting to damaged her body. With her friends and her younger brother, Amelia is capable of reading their emotions and reacting to them by being assertive and comforting, showing that she has many leadership qualities. It is also shown that she is self-sacrificing, being the first to volunteer to use the Mark III medicine, which almost killed her. In spite of that traumatic experience, she attempted to volunteer to take the Mark IV ''in order to spare her comrades from the possibility of death. Amelia also passed on Chiffon's last words to the Pandora after arriving at West Genetics, crying while she did so. This showed empathy on Amelia's part for the pain of the Pandora who had lost a beloved leader and friend. However, there is a dark side to Amelia as well. She easily lost her composure when speaking with Elizabeth, showing her inferiority complex with the original Pandora. This extends to the "powerful" and the "privileged" in the general sense, showing a great deal of anger on Amelia's part for those who haven't had to struggle to live as she has. After the death of her comrades she became unhinged and went on a rampage, hysterically screaming that Chiffon Fairchild should die while attempting to destroy the Photon Generator, which would have killed the Pandora from West Genetics who were helping Amelia and also put potentially millions of lives at risk. More of her negative side is shown when she is questioned about her status as a bodyguard by Scarlett Ohara. Amelia replies that she not only wishes to prove the strength of her fallen comrades but also watch Scarlett suffer as a weak cripple. Freezing: Zero Amelia Evans Arc In 2064, Amelia and and her brother Luke Evans are seen watching television regarding the 9th Nova Clash. Amelia soon leaves to go to her part-time job as a waitress. After her shift has ended, she departs to her second job and her co-workers reveal that Amelia works multiple jobs in order to provide for her younger brother, of whom she is the guardian for. Because she has no degree Amelia cannot work for high paying jobs but they comment that Amelia is a hard worker and always does her best. When Amelia returns home, she has dinner with her brother. They discuss Luke's goal of going to Eaton School so he can graduate and eventually find a good job that pays well. They also discuss how their mother left them because Luke has Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis and that Amelia gave up her own opportunities just to provide and care for him. Although Amelia rejects that thought, she breaks down and embraces her brother for his support. Luke later passes his entrance exam but is not granted a scholarship due to only ranking second. With his enrollment fee being a problem, Amelia goes to several different banks for a loan but since she does not meet their requirements, she is turned down by each and every bank. As she cries at the unfairness of the lives of her and her brother, a piece of paper offering unsecured loans gets blown to her feet. Amelia decides to investigate the advertisement and arrives at the bank office. However, Amelia finds the establishment and worker to be quite shady and is reluctant to agree to a loan, which would put her in serious debt due to the interest rate of the loan. When the worker tells Amelia that he may know of some work that a young lady like herself could do, Amelia misinterprets his meaning and leaves in a huff. Returning home, Amelia hides her worry from Luke and considers her next course of action. To make enough money before the deadline Amelia calculates how much she must make and realizes she must pick up another job. She resolves to do her best in order to raise enough money. Unfortunately, after only a few days Amelia begins to fatigue under the large amount of work. Luke attempts to talk to his sister about her brutal schedule, Amelia refuses to give up. Her fatigue continues to increase and begins affecting her performance at her jobs. While waiting for the bus to her next job, Amelia is picked up and given a ride by a regular customer at her waitress job, Mr. Steven. He does not however, drive Amelia to her destination as promised. Instead he takes her to a secluded park where he then attempts to proposition her for sex in return for financial support. Amelia escapes and flees into the park, where she wanders until morning. Upon sunrise, Amelia observes many people and couples happily enjoying the new day. Deeply upset, Amelia wonders why her parents abandoned her and her brother to their fate. Returning home, Amelia resolves once again to give everything she has into raising money for Luke's education. However, Amelia soon finds an ill Luke in his room. Amelia quickly rushes him to a hospital, where a doctor confirms that his condition has worsened. Luke will need immediate surgery to save his life. The cost of which, being some 18,000 euros, Amelia cannot hope to pay. She quickly begins rushing all over town to find a loan, but no bank is willing to lend to her. Out of options, Amelia has no choice but to turn to the shady bank from the advertisement. The worker there states that they too cannot lend her such a large loan, to which Amelia responds that she is willing to do anything, even the "work" he spoke of before. The worker asks if she is prepared to do anything in order to save her brother. Amelia swears she is, and asks if she should prove it to him. The worker says such action is unnecessary, and states that Amelia is quite fortunate, as a client of his will pay for the life of someone like her. Living up to her word, Amelia accompanies the bank worker to an undisclosed location. She attempts to question him about their destination but he brushes her aside, promising that she'll be returned home safely if she can't prove her worth. To Amelia's surprise, the group eventually arrives at a hospital. She is handed over to a mysterious group of black-suited women who begin examinations on Amelia. Once completed, Amelia worries about what comes next. The apparent leader of the group enters Amelia's room and announces that they're leaving immediately. The group makes its way to a separate facility, where Amelia and her custodians travel to the basement. Upon arrival, they are greeted by rows of Chevalier Pandora. Amelia is taken to a holding room and given a service contract to look over and sign. The contract itself allows her new employers, revealed to be the Chevalier, to conduct human experiments on Amelia with impunity. The leader returns for Amelia's answer shortly after. Amelia questions whether this project is a new Pandora Project being initiated by the Chevalier. The leader confirms that it is, and that the project is aimed at increasing the declining number of Pandora in the Chevalier's forces. She revealed that the number of Pandora was decreasing despite more compatible subjects being born due to Pandora being killed in action before their training is complete. She added that Pandora could no longer shoulder the burden of protecting mankind alone, and that it was time for others to share the burden. Amelia counters that she's just a regular person and never thought about such things before. She simply asks if signing the contract means they will save her brother's life. The leader confirms that they will take care of Luke for the rest of his life if she signs. Amelia consents to join the project and is taken to the Alaskan Research Facility. She is readied for tests concerning her compatibility by the stern Second Lieutenant Claugel and the more temperate First Lieutenant Magellan. Claugel proves herself a brutal instructor, pushing Amelia hard despite her lack of training. Amelia remains determined for the sake of her brother, but begins to doubt that she can pass the E-Pandora exam. The British girl is next seen in Magellan's office, who congratulates Amelia for passing the compatibility exam. The redhead said she wanted to thank the First Lieutenant for allowing her to join the E-Pandora Project. When Magellan asked if she should be thanking Second Lieutenant Claugel instead for personally training her, Amelia countered that were it not for Magellan looking out for her, she might have given up before that point. The Chevalier seemed nonplussed at first, but then stated she looked forward to Amelia's performance in the sparring matches, stating that if she won, both she and her trainer would've been rewarded, and it would've made her proud as well. "I expect great things from you, Amelia," the lieutenant concluded as the British girl was dismissed. Later, Amelia is seen walking down the corridor, considering what Magellan had told her. She still doubted if she had any talent, but planned to do her best to repay the First Lieutenant for believing in her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone passing by, and became chagrined when she saw said person was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel, whom derided her for being "arrogant." When Amelia asked her for but a single word of praise for passing the exam, Claugel viciously berated her instead, claiming she needed to shape up lest she get destroyed in the sparring matches. "You and your brother are gonna die like dogs at this rate!" she concluded, and went on her way. Amelia is next seen in her quarters, still shaken and in tears from Claugel's heartless words. Despite that, she vowed to win the matches to prove her wrong. She's next seen in the locker room, troubled at the thought of striking another human being. She soon becomes aware of another person nearby, and turns to see her fellow E-Pandora, Jina Purpleton. The newcomer proclaimed whoever won the tournament would be the leader of the E-Pandoras, and would have special check-ups with Doctor Ohara along with other perks. When Jina asked if Amelia was aiming to win, the redhead was startled. The newcomer said everyone wanted to survive, and that the desire to win wasn't unique to her. Amelia watched the opening match between Jina and Dorothy Andrews. It appeared Dorothy had the upper hand, but Jina quickly recovered, lifted her opponent up by the throat, and viciously slammed her on the floor. Amelia was stunned by the sheer brutality of her comrade, who gave her a cold stare as she walked from the arena. The British girl then faced her first opponent, Laila Heim. Her opponent made the first attack, but Amelia sidestepped it and countered with a vicious blow to the back of Laila's hand. As she continued to battle, she remembered Claugel's words, of using her long weapon to her advantage. She quickly disarmed her opponent, and then aimed the blade of her lance at Laila's exposed throat. Amelia was then declared the winner. After several more matches, Amelia found herself against Jina in the finals. The purple-haired girl unleashed with a vicious blow, but Amelia parried it and retaliated with a vicious counter-attack. Jina threw her weapon at her, and the redhead managed to parry it, but was then nailed by a short-range blow from Jina, and then knocked to the floor. Her opponent then straddled her waist, and then began nailing Amelia with her fists. As she was mercilessly assailed, she recalled Claugel's words from her training, specifically that neutralizing an opponent's attacks was the best form of defence. Amelia then caught Jina's fist, and proceeded to crush her fingers. As her opponent back off, Amelia quickly rose to her feet and nailed her upside the head with her lance, which knocked her to the floor. The redhead was promptly declared the winner, which she was barely able to believe herself. She mentally thanked Claugel for her teachings, and watched as the lieutenant walked away without so much as a glance. Amelia is next seen in the locker room, when a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up, and saw Jina before her, her right hand outstretched in friendship while her left was in a cast. Jina sat down, and stated she had no idea Amelia was so touch, and admitted her defeat. The British girl claimed it was because of Magellan's encouragement that she made it so far, but Jina disagreed, saying she only did it to stay out of trouble in case Amelia died. And that if anyone should have been thanked, it was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel. Amelia is next seen headed down the hall, considering Jina's words, especially how she would've met an even worse fate than her previous life if she failed, saying her own trainer told her the same thing. Amelia called out to Claugel, asking why she never told her what would've happened to her if she failed, and it was the reason she was trained so hard. The blonde woman merely stated she was just doing her job. She then became somber, saying she didn't know when she would've been killed by a Nova, and sought only to fulfill her duty. And that Amelia would then have to do the same. Moreover, she also had a little brother, the same age as Luke. The revelation brought tears to the redhead's eyes, as she admitted she hated her, event though she'd been looking out for her all along. Claugel then gave one last piece of advice: build a will of steel, and don't be such a crybaby, for she'd need it if she hoped to see her brother again. As Amelia watched her walk away, she silently vowed to stop whining, and become strong enough to protect Luke. She called out to Claugel one last time, and thanked her for her efforts with a grateful salute. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Amelia was first introduced during the presentations and welcoming ceremony, coming off as a calm and collected person. When shown with just with her friends, however, she is shown to be very strong-willed and motivates all the other E-Pandora. During the mock battles after easily being defeated by Elizabeth, she goes into the first stage of a Nova Form, with Elizabeth later realizing she is unconscious. After the mock battles, she visits Dr. Scarlett Ohara's office, telling her that she could kill her and the other E-Pandora with the ''Mark IV–an even stronger and more lethal version of the Mark III medicine, which nearly killed Amelia in the past. Despite her objections towards the medicine, Dr. Ohara still proceeded with the medicine plan. Later when Jina received the Mark IV and destroyed the lab, Jina tried to kill Amelia and the others, no longer having control over her body. Elizabeth saves Amelia from getting hurt by sending a curved Nova beam toward the middle of them. Elizabeth creates a barrier but Gina easily breaks it and beats up Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth could receive a fatal blow, Amelia pushes her away and takes the blow herself, which she survives later. She then took an immediate dislike towards Charles Bonaparte due to her killing Jina out of sheer rage without a second thought. After Jina's death, she burns her fallen friend's shroud at her memorial and vows to find out more about the Mark IV medicine. When Dr. Ohara quickly passes by, Amelia blames her for all the problems but is quickly slapped by her. Later that night, Elizabeth visits her on the roof of the building, telling Amelia that she will definitely get stronger so no one she knows can ever get hurt. But when Elizabeth winds up in a temporary coma due to the high voltage of the electrical shocks she was tortured with, Amelia visits her hospital room and vows to kill the founders of the E-Pandora Project to avenge her comrades. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc After hearing that all the first generation E-Pandora would be subjected to Mark IV, Amelia requests that Mark Iv be tested on her only. Her request is rejected and she plans a rebellion, saying that if she should die, she must at least let the world know their suffering. They tearfully hug in Amelia's room. Amelia later asks Andre if she could speak to Elizabeth in private, in which she told her about the next experiment and bid farewell. The scene switches to Block 21, the Mark IV testing place. Amelia tells Rattle to destroy the door. Amelia and an unnamed E-Pandora work to use Mark IV on the rest, but not before asking them if they're ready or not. Breaking out to get the data, Amelia split ways with the other E-Pandora, later encountering Scarlett Ohara in her office, now full of Stigmata clones made from Maria Lancelot's genetic samples. Scarlett reveals that the E-Pandora Project was to buy time for her own project: Type-Maria, which entailed creating perfect clones of Maria Lancelot, the 'perfect' solution to combat Nova. She tells Amelia that with the project, both E-Pandora and the originals (and possibly Limiters too) could enjoy a normal, peaceful life. In anger, Amelia tries to kill Scarlett, only to be electrocuted by a barrier, disconnecting her from her Stigma. However, instead of dying, Amelia slowly turns into a Nova. 11th Nova Clash Amelia, having been rendered unable to synchronize with her stigmata by the control field of Dr. Ohara, loses control of her stigmas and converts to Nova Form, but she synchronizes with the brainless clonal Stigmata bodies in the lab, and merges with them, becoming a fully formed Nova. Amelia then battles Chiffon Fairchild, the only available Pandora who could stop her. Amelia aimed for the Solar Generator with her attacks. Chiffon blocked or dodged all of Amelia's attacks, but Amelia's ability to fire particle beams from seven different points on her body allowed her to destroy areas of the base. Amelia was steadily beaten, but her resilience and danger forced Chiffon to push her Nova Form and her body to its limit. She merged with her Volt Weapon and dominated Amelia with her own particle beams and Illusion Turn, but Chiffon knew she could never revert her body back to its human form. Amelia's consciousness was able to communicate with Chiffon Fairchild, telling her that she wants to avenge her fellow E-Pandoras, who were already neutralized by the active duty Pandoras. After hearing her story, Chiffon made an impassioned plea: "Can't you forgive them, one last time?" Unfortunately, Amelia found herself unable to grant her opponent's request, and sought to self-destruct. However, Chiffon managed to stop the explosion by absorbing the force. Amelia cries that she could not win, even with all she had, asserting that the people with power always win. Chiffon's body begins to crumble and she corrects Amelia saying that great amounts of power come at a tremendous price. In order to protect everyone and contain all of Amelia's hate and pain, she has to pay the price of her life. Chiffon smiles one last time to a tearful Amelia and hopes that they can call it even before she deteriorates completely. After being defeated by Chiffon, Amelia's body was recovered by Chevalier and was kept in stasis. All the effects of Mark IV and other experiments disappeared from her body, and her hair color returned to its original crimson shade. Busters Arc .]] Amelia is first seen at the West Genetics stadium, acting as an escort for wheelchair-bound Scarlett Ohara, who'd been summoned by Atsuko Seiga for her expertise in Stigmata. Amelia is next seen walking through the academy grounds, clad in summer clothes. She thinks of her former comrades, including Rattle and Gina, silently telling them that she'd arrived in West Genetics. Suddenly, a voice called out to her. She turned, and saw a group of Pandora nearby, the most prominent of them being none other than Elizabeth Mably. Both had tears in their eyes as they'd finally reunited after the chaos in Alaska. Amelia identified Rana and Roxanne from Alaska, and surprisingly identified Elizabeth's comrades, Arnett McMillan and Ticy Phenyl. When asked how she knew, Amelia replied that Chiffon Fairchild had told her. She then revealed that the same person who'd saved her had requested her to convey her posthumous messages to those before her. To Elizabeth: "please bring that noble heart to the top." To Arnett: "don't be hurt by your own kindness." To Rana: "get along with Satellizer." And finally, to Ticy: "I'm sorry I can't stay by your side forever. Please forgive me." She then watched as the short-haired Pandora broke down into tears and fell to her knees. Amelia is next seen assisting Scarlett while she takes a bath. Scarlett suggests that Amelia attend Gengo's party to see her friends, but Amelia coldly rebuffs Scarlett with burning water. In response, Scarlett asks why Amelia agreed to be her bodyguard in the first place. Amelia says she was ordered to by Gengo and that Scarlett can do maintenance on her Stigmata. Amelia declares that she must get stronger in order to prove the worth of the E-Pandora Project, as well to honor her comrades. Scarlett notes that Amelia's abilities are not a result of the E-Pandora Project, but Amelia says that does not matter. It is enough to be able to say with pride that she is an E-Pandora. Scarlett comments on Amelia's determination also extending to taking care of her, but Amelia corrects her assumptions. She reveals that being Scarlett's bodyguard is the best revenge she could have hoped for. Amelia is now able to look down on Scarlett's weak, crippled state. Amelia promises to make Scarlett live on, if only so she can continue to watch her pathetic existence. Scarlett notes that she is finally seeing Amelia's true self. When the Busters storm Gengo's base, Sawatari Isuzu is the only one of the four women to reach Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee. When Sawatari defeats Su-Na, Scarlett arrives and after a brief verbal exchange with Sawatari, orders the amoral Buster to be disposed of so they can leave and stop the Legendary Pandora. In response, Amelia accelerates behind the unsuspecting Buster, ready to kill her as ordered. 13th Nova Clash Amelia's surprise attack is deflected, and her opponent instinctively backed away. The redhead glared intently at Isus, ignoring her dismissive comments. When Scarlett explained her bodyguard's true nature, the Buster sneered at the notion that a "cheap copy" could defeat her. Amelia and Isuzu shared a brief contest of speed and evasion, and Amelia took an upperhand when she slashed the Buster across her kidney area, wounding the previously indomitable ex-Pandora, whom she saw trembling. Amelia then leaped away, and ceased her attack. Isuzu immediately demanded why she'd stopped when the fight was "getting good." Amelia responded that she was simply buying time for Isuzu's "true opponent." Su-Na subsequently rose to her feet , donning the Legendary Stigmata System. Su-Na used the system to regenerate her hands and summon her Volt Weapons, ready to defeat Isuzu. Amelia watched as Su-Na performed the Illusion Turn to evade Isuzu's incredibly fast Accel. After Su-Na defeats Isuzu by severing her arms, Amelia is disconcerted to see Su-Na stepping on Sawatari's head with a psychotic glare in her eyes. However, nothing becomes of the situation, and she, along with Gengo, Su-Na, Scarlett, and their prisoner Isuzu board a helicopter to West Genetics with a new team of Chevalier Pandora. Abilities Overview * As an E-Pandora, Amelia is slightly weaker than regular Pandora, despite her being the strongest E-Pandora, stated to be three times stronger than the rest. *In Busters Arc, Su-Na Lee states that Amelia's abilities have greatly increased, and risen to levels far above a E-Pandora. *After Chiffon Fairchild returned Amelia to her human form, Amelia's body drastically mutated, being able to accept Stigmata and even stronger materials. She has now become a real Pandora, whose abilities now far supersede regular Pandora, possibly on par with a Transcendent Pandora. Amelia's speed, strength, agility, and Volt Texture manipulation have increased dramatically, to the point that she is slightly superior to a Plasma Stigmata-empowered Sawatari Isuzu. Volt Weapon *An unnamed light lance with a whale-knife blade. She was the only E-Pandora to have been able to summon a Volt Weapon without the need of the dangerous Mark IV drug. High-End Skills *As an E-Pandora, Amelia is an Accel-type Pandora, being able to use Double Accel (with Interval) in her mock battle with Elizabeth. In the manga, she was the only E-Pandora able to use High-End Skills. *After becoming a real Pandora, Amelia is able to shift between the Accel Turn and Tempest Turn with ease with the reaction speed to match Sawatari Isuzu who can instantly accelerate at the pace of a Quadruple Accel. Mark IV Enhancement *When she took the Mark IV drug, her abilities were enhanced and she was able to defeat a ranking Chevalier Pandora, Annie. Nova Form *Amelia was also shown to be able to enter a Corrosion-type Nova Form after taking the Mark IV medicine. *As she was nearing her complete Nova-transformation; Freezing no longer has any effect on her, demonstrated when she easily moved through Bentley's Freezing, and her posture became more Nova like as noted by Chiffon Fairchild. Nova Form (Full Nova Transformation) *As she suffers an emotional breakdown after her discovery of the 'Type-Maria' project led by Dr. Scarlett Ohara combined with her exposure to an unknown barrier that should have removed her synchronization to her Stigmata, Amelia rapidly transforms into an unknown type of Nova gaining control of the Type-Maria clones; further increasing her power. *She has an unnamed ability to synchronize with any high-synced Stigma ratio Pandora allowing her to fully transform a Pandora into a Nova remotely, as seen when she caused Barret Osborne and Linda to transform Type-S Nova and an Unknown Type. She could also take control of unconscious Pandora like Satellizer and Rana. *Unique to her full Nova Transformation, Amelia was able to regenerate the armor over her core when the core was exposed, which Chiffon acknowledged as an evolution of the Nova's capabilities. *When battling Chiffon, Amelia was able to fire nine massive particle beams from across her body. Relationships Family Luke Evans Luke is the younger brother of Amelia. Being just a kid, Amelia is his sole provider as their mother abandoned them simply due to his disease. Amelia loves her brother dearly and tried her best to provide for him and to send him to school. In the end, Amelia joined the E-Pandora Project in order to do so. Friends/Allies Jina Purpleton A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Amelia, whom was defeated by Amelia to become the E-Pandora leader. She personally vowed to avenge Jina's death when she and her fellow E-Pandora rebelled. Rattle A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Amelia. Scarlett Ohara The chief scientist of the E-Pandora project. They worked well at first, but the death of Jina coupled with her discovery of Ohara's true intentions made her snap and initiated her Nova transformation. After the 11th Nova Clash, Amelia was assigned as a bodyguard to Scarlett. Amelia states that she accepted the position in order to watch her former superior suffer, in revenge for the deaths of her comrades. Elizabeth Mably At first Amelia was very wary of Elizabeth, only viewing her as a rich person buying off people with her wealth and showing off. However, seeing Elizabeth's determination to seek justice for the E-Pandoras following Gina's death (and all her actions thereafter) changed her opinion of Elizabeth. Later, Amelia visited Elizabeth on the roof of the Alaska Base where Elizabeth stated that Amelia is one of the few people who deserve her respect; Amelia acknowledged, sharing the same respect towards Elizabeth. Following the events of Elizabeth's betrayal of the Chevalier in an attempt to reveal to the world what had transpired at the Alaska Base, Elizabeth was captured and tortured by the Chevalier. This led to her being put into a medically-induced coma for a short time, which ultimately resulted in her developing temporary aphephobia (the same condition Satellizer had, with the addition of overreacting and even shivering on touch). Upon witnessing Elizabeth in this forlorn state, Amelia turns her grief for her newfound friend into her motivational drive to put an end to the E-Pandora Project by killing its founders, thus confirming her new opinion of Elizabeth. Both girls have become good friends after the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Chiffon Fairchild Although initially enemies due to Chiffon's attempts to stop the E-Pandora revolt, during the climax of the battle Amelia connected with Chiffon's mind and came to understand her. In the Busters arc, Amelia is grateful towards Chiffon and considers Chiffon's actions to have saved her life. Trivia References Category:E-Pandora Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female